<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Big Day by iceytoshiro (spectralspooks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492549">A Big Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspooks/pseuds/iceytoshiro'>iceytoshiro (spectralspooks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog adoption, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspooks/pseuds/iceytoshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally the only thing I've written in the last 5 years and I wrote it in a discord server to level up my Pokecord Pokemon, but I love SidLink and thought it was cute so I'm posting it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of his breathing, and even though I was never much of a talker anyways, I felt the intense drive to keep quiet so as not to wake him. The love of my life, my pillar, all those ridiculous cliches personified in an actual living, breathing person.</p><p>Who would have thought?</p><p>I roll over, feeling the crackling of every bone in my body, just to bury himself in him-- his scent, his size, his warmth. I will never figure out how he manages to smell like the ocean. Or at least what I imagine it smells like, with fresh salt and just the slightest hint of fish.</p><p>Moving softly in hopes of not waking him I place my hand flat against his back and feel the strength of his back underneath me. For someone who acts so soft and kind I think he is way stronger than anyone takes him for. Like seriously, I bet he could bench press my tiny ass, no matter how much compact muscle I have.</p><p>He stirs a little in his sleep, and at first I think he'll go right back to sleep. He grumbles cutely a bit and shifts, rustling the sheets underneath us. Then just when I think the coast is clear hes twisting over to face me in bed. I have to move a little bit to accommodate him, but after some sleepy wiggle-shuffling we're cuddling face to face, me trying to ignore his vaguely fishy morning breath. "Morning pearl," he croaks.</p><p>I huff a chuckle and move my small hand up to stroke his face. <i>Stubble huh</i>, I think in amusement at the scratch of it against my palm. He sighs contently as we laze around a bit, just drinking each other in. His eyes open and close for minutes as he fights the gentle tug of sleep in the relaxed state of cuddling we were in. To be fair I kinda wanted to fall back asleep too, but I knew we could only laze around for so long-- today was a big day, and it would be smart for us to start getting ready sooner rather than later.</p><p>"Big day today, huh," he mumbled as if reading my mind, shifting back a bit to stretch and yawn.</p><p>I smiled gently in response. Today was the day that we were finally going to do it. After months of talking, and arguing, and planning, we were finally going to get our new dog.</p><p>Me and Sidon had been dating for about three years now and had been living together for the last year of that. It had only been natural, especially since my old roommate and best friend of all time, Zelda, had decided to move in with her girlfriend around that time. So I was forced to find a new roommate, and my boyfriend of two years had seemed like the natural choice. And so it was; me and Sidon had always fit together like a foot and a glass slipper, and living together had only made our bond stronger.</p><p>It was after a few months I confessed to him my desire for a dog, as I had always wanted one and it seemed like the logical next step in our relationship. To my dismay, he was pretty opposed at first-- he is very strictly a cat person. But after enough whining and "convincing" from me he agreed to give dogs a chance. The agreement was we would go to the pound and if we could agree on a dog we both liked, we would get it. The idea was to get a dog who was playful, but not too active, and who would not be disposed to wrecking the house.</p><p>I had never been more excited in my life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>